Plastic
by CatObsessed
Summary: She thought for a moment about the bottle, and how it would serve no purpose other than taking up space in a landfill after she threw it away.


**A/N: I've never written any Fanfiction before, so if it's disappointing, I apologize in advance. Also, if I have unknowingly copied an idea of someone else, please let me know. I do not wish to offend anyone. I just think that Rachel and Quinn are meant for each other. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this cliche, cheesy one-shot. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with it, period.  
**

Rachel held her half-empty water bottle horizontally in her hands, watching intently as the remaining water swished back in forth inside the plastic. She thought for a moment about the bottle, and how it would serve no purpose other than taking up space in a landfill after she threw it away. This thought depressed her a little, but at the same time made her feel strangely comforted. She felt a sort of kinship with the bottle; after all, hadn't she recently been tossed into the garbage like a used piece of plastic? She really did love Quinn; in fact, she still loves Quinn, regardless of all Quinn has done to hurt her. All the pornographic pictures, all the slushies, all the insults carelessly tossed in her direction by various members of the glee club… The insults are sort of like sperm; there are millions of them, but only the insults from one person could break her heart; a person with golden-blonde hair that constantly wears a Cheerio uniform. Rachel just couldn't understand why her feelings for Quinn were existent in the first place. After all, Quinn was merely a superficial cheerleader who happened to be in glee club, not to mention the fact that she despised homosexuality. She had said it herself yesterday, when Rachel confessed her undying love for her (in song, of course). Quinn had made her point clear that "homosexuals go to hell," and she had made many other points clear as well, most of them involving the use of profanities that Rachel desperately wanted to block from her mind. Rachel never thought that Quinn was heartless until yesterday, the day that her heart was broken by Quinn Fabray. Of course, this would not be the first time Rachel has tasted rejection; there was Finn and Jesse to consider. For some reason, though, Quinn's rejection hurt the most.

_Later:_

Rachel held her almost-empty water bottle horizontally in her hands, watching not-so-intently as the remaining water swished back and forth inside the plastic. Her mind was somewhere far away, a place where her and Quinn were walking through the hallways with their pinkies linked together (Brittany and Santana were her inspiration for the pinkie-holding daydream, although she would never verbalize this). A knock on the door suddenly interrupted her daydream (which irritated Rachel; she was getting to the good part where her and Quinn were passionately kissing by the piano!), and Rachel grudgingly walked to the door and opened it. A part of her (all of her) had hoped for it to be Quinn, but to Rachel's surprise, a plate of cookies that looked eerily similar to Rachel's famous apology cookies was on her doorstep. There was a bouquet of flowers next to the cookies, and a rather short note was attached to the flowers. Whoever wrote the note had very nice cursive (Rachel admired a person who took pride in their penmanship), and all it read was: "Come to the auditorium tomorrow after school."

_The Next Day:_

Rachel held her reusable water bottle vertically in her hands (after much consideration, she had decided to invest in a water bottle that benefits the environment. After all, she didn't want any more water bottles than necessary to take up space in those landfills). She had just finished her morning routine on the elliptical, and was currently trying to decide which sweater to wear. She wanted to look her best today, after all. She knew it was just wishful thinking; there was no way Quinn wanted to apologize to her. This was probably just another prank. Still, though, Rachel had already been humiliated enough to the point where it didn't affect her (as much), so why should she not take this chance? She might be surprised…

Maybe Quinn had a heart, after all.


End file.
